


The cold never bothered me till you came in

by Destroyminds



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyminds/pseuds/Destroyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Clear out and about on a winter day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold never bothered me till you came in

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend and I wanted to see if anyone else like it ^^

Clear had been fixed for a while now and ever since then he would always thank the blond that fixed him but he would always get a cold reply or none at all some time but that never stopped the albino from following the other around and trying to make his day brighter, one day while Clear was with Noiz he had noticed that the blond was starting to feel the cold of winter and started shivering when he was outside but he would never where anything to keep him warm because he would always say he was fine but Clear knew it wasn't true.

 

"Noiz-san! Your lip's are turning blue!" Clear was worried about his new found friend and he tried to get the other to ware something to stop the younger's teeth chattering but as usual the blond was as stubborn as ever and he just kept walking.

 

"Im fine Clear…Oi what are you?!" Noiz eyes widen when he saw a yellow scarf being wrapped around his neck and a reddish hue started to form on his cheek not just from the cold, even though he said he could hardly feel the cold when the yellow piece of fabric was placed around his neck he moved so his mouth was covered and his green eyes looked at the android pick one's.

 

"Making you warm Noiz-san see it's working already your cheek are red from the heat!" Clear had no idea that Noiz was blushing he was to happy that he wasn't getting yelled at for putting his scarf on him and in Clear's mind Noiz looked rather cute with his scarf on.

 

While they walked Clear noticed snow was falling and he smiled brightly and ran in it and smiled brightly and laughed as he tried to catch them, Noiz watched laughing at him because it was so childish but in Noiz's mind he remember the time when he parent's would let him out of his room was when the wanted to see if he felt anything, on of the time was when it was snowing and when he saw his brother playing in the snow he tried to play but he never felt anything while he played but now he can.

 

"Noiz-san come look at this!" Clear gabbed the teen's hand and dragged him to the park when the snow had pilled up, Clear ran around and started making snowball's and a small innocent smirk and when Noiz wasn't looking Clear threw on and got the blond right in the face and that made the android laugh.

 

"A..AH NOIZ-SAN YOUR FACE….WHA!" Clear was doubled over from laughing to much he felt something hit him in the face coughing him to fall into the snow and he blinked his eyes and he herd another laughed and when his eyes away who was laughing he laughed as well, Noiz had throw a snowball at him and from that a war began.

 

After a few hour's of them snowball fight's and building snowman they decided to go home and Noiz was sell laughing over Clear failed attempts to with the snowball fight's, Clear pouted most of the way home till stop and spotted a wired plant above the apartment door frame and he blinked confused to why it was there.

 

"Noiz-san what's that?..Mghp!" Clear faced the other but when he felt the other lip's on his lip's his eyes widen but he soon kissed him back and smiled into the kiss when the parted the bother panted for air.

 

"It's mistletoe, you kiss the person your next to under it" Noiz smirked and walked into the apartment and he din't say anything else but the android smiled and ran it.

 

"Is there anymore mistletoe Noiz-san I want to do it again!" His voice was herd before the door closed and for both go the men it had been one of the best day's ever.

 


End file.
